


Under Fire

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are held hostage by bank robbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first slash TS story written a long time ago :) 

## Under Fire

by Mia Athlas

I hope you like it. Oh yeah, its kind of a New Year's Story. 

This is not beta'd, read at your own risk. 

Synopsis: Jim and Blair become hostages in a bank robbery on New Year's Eve. 

Disclaimer: The characters used here, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. I have received no monetary reward, I do it simply for fun. 

* * *

Under Fire   
By Mia Athlas 

Blair glanced around wildly, wondering how he could get to his partner before it was too late. The building was surrounded by police cars. Blair could hear Simon off to his right barking orders at the men. Blair started toward the bank, ignoring those around him. He had only taken two steps when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. 

"Hold it Sandburg. Where do you think you are going?" Simon pulled Blair back behind a car. Blair struggled in his grasp. 

"Let....Me...Go...." Blair broke free and stepped back from Simon, his eyes not focussed. Simon stepped toward him. 

"Blair..." He began as a warning. 

"Leave me alone Simon. I've got to go to Jim. He's hurt, he needs me. You don't understand." Blair backed into another police car and stopped, breathing hard. 

"Blair, listen to me," Simon began soothingly, "you aren't going to do Jim any good by bursting into that bank. You'll put him in even more danger." Simon reached out to Blair and glared at another police officer who was staring at the scene. Blair didn't notice the others staring at him, he was lost in his own desperation. 

"Simon, they are going to kill him when they find out he's a cop. I know it, you know it. I can't let that happen. I've got to...I don't know... do something. What am I going to do?" Blair pleaded with Simon. 

"Listen kid, Jim knows the lay of the land here. He's not going to give himself away. He will bide his time, they won't know what hit them." Simon tried to comfort the inconsolable young man. He didn't exactly understand where this was coming from. Jim had been in tough situations before. True, normally Blair was right there beside him, but this reaction. Blair put his arms around himself and started rocking slightly. 

"They said they hurt him Simon. He has to be okay." 

They were interrupted by the ringing hot line. Simon hurried to pick up the phone. 

"Banks." Simon listened to the would be bank robbers. Blair didn't hear the conversation, he was staring at the bank, wondering if he could make it there before one of the other officers stopped him. As if reading his mind, Brown stepped up next to the distraught man. 

"Jim will be okay hairboy. Try not to worry." Blair flinched as Brown put an arm around his shoulders, holding him in place. Blair knew that Brown was just trying to protect him but right now he only wanted to be free. Jim was injured. Who else could they have been referring to? What were the odds that there were two muscle-bound-military-square-head's in the bank. Hurt bad was what they had said. Were they exaggerating to make the police move faster? Please God. Please let them have been exaggerating. Blair froze at one thought. I haven't even told him how I feel. What he means to me. What if he dies? How will I deal with that? I can't deal with it. I can't deal with the fact that I have lost so much time. "How can I deal with the fact that I've wasted what time we had? I'm such a coward." Blair didn't realize he had spoken out loud until Brown whispered in his ear. 

"Don't worry hairboy, you and Ellison will have that time. Oh, and don't talk about my friend that way." Brown ruffled Blair's hair in a gesture that was so much like Jim that Blair had to pull away. Brown started to follow him but Blair held up a hand. 

"I'm okay man. I just need some time." Blair was relieved when Brown stayed where he was. Simon was off the phone and yelling orders, asking for the bomb squad. The bomb squad! Blair hurried over to Simon. 

"Simon, what's going on." Blair grasped the big man's arm. Simon looked down at him. 

"The robbers say that they have a bomb and are going to detonate it in 1 hour if they do not get exactly what they want." Simon took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

"What do they want? Can we get it in time?" Blair asked. He was amazed at how together he sounded. 

Simon shook his head sadly. "No, there is no way. They are being completely unreasonable. They want two million dollars and a helicopter. Hell, there is no way we can even get the helicopter here on time." 

"Well, what are you going to do?" Blair asked. "You must have some sort of back-up plan, right? Right?" 

Simon sighed. "SWAT are on alert. They go in at 15 minutes to the end of the hour." 

"WHAT!" Blair screamed. "Are you nuts Simon. What is the casualty rate for something like that? Like 30% or something. Oh my God Simon, there must be another way." Blair was starting to attract the attention of the other police officers again. Simon grabbed him by the arm and led him a few steps away. 

"Listen Sandburg. If you have any better ideas I'm all ears here. This is it, we are running out of time and my gut tells me they are going to blow it. They sound out of control, desperate. Hell, we have identified two of them. They are wanted for murder. They know that if they are taken they are going down hard." Simon hated this. He hated that he had to be the one to order this action but unless something better came up, this was the plan. Blair pulled away from Simon. 

"Okay man, I know you are worried about Jim and the rest of the hostages. Its not your fault. I'm sorry." Blair grasped Simon's arm lightly for a moment. "You have been a good friend Simon." Simon was touched and slightly embarrassed. He glanced around to see if anyone had overhead. Simon paused. Wait a minute, why did that sound like past tense. Simon turned back to Blair but he was too late. Blair was gone. He spun quickly and spotted Blair a few steps away heading for a gap between the cars. Heading toward the bank. Simon ran after him, shouting to Brown and Rafe. "Brown, Rafe, stop him." 

Blair heard Simon cry out and broke into a run. He dodged Rafe's grab and was past the police line heading toward the building. Brown, Rafe and Simon all stopped at the line. Blair slowed to a walk. He heard Simon behind him. 

"Sandburg, get the hell back here. Do you think Jim is going to thank you for getting yourself killed or getting him killed trying to protect you." Simon spoke in a harsh whisper. 

Blair stopped for a second then continued on. He talked quietly. "No, I have to be with him. If this is the end, it ends for both of us." Blair knew the Simon had heard him, as had some of the other officers. 

Simon glanced at the confused and shocked faces of his men. He heard from someone, "Ellison and Sandburg? I always knew there was something unnatural going on there." Simon glared at the men close to him and they quickly found something better to do.. 

Blair continued walking slowly with his arms spread. The dirt exploded in front of him. He stopped, wondering if the next bullet would be for him. The men inside the building called out. 

"Stop where you are. What do you want?" 

Blair cleared his throat and yelled back. "I'm with the police department. I'd like to come in and talk to you face to face. There has been a small problem with your demands. Let me come in and talk to you." Blair held still. He felt everyone behind him holding their breath. 

"Keep your hands up and come forward." The disembodied voice ordered. Blair walked forward till they spoke again. "Far enough. Take off your jacket. Unbutton your shirt and turn around." Blair did as instructed and slowly turned. On the way around he saw Simon, Brown and Rafe. He gave them a firm smile that held no humour and continued around. When the men were satisfied they told him to continue forward. Blair walked up to the door, his heart in his throat. He was afraid for himself, but most of all he was afraid of what he would find when he entered the bank. Jim. Please be okay. 

As soon as Blair entered the door he was thrown up against a wall and patted down roughly. 

"He clean." A large bearded man affirmed. Blair turned to face the two felons. The other man was smaller with greased back hair and wild eyes. The larger man seemed to be in control but it was the smaller man who spoke to Blair. 

"Okay cop. What's on your mind? I hope you realize that once you enter this party there is no turning back." The repulsive little man laughed. 

"Where are the hostage man?" Blair asked quietly. As soon as the words were out of his mouth Blair was shoved through a door into the large public area of the bank. The hostages were all lined up against the bank teller booths, sitting on the floor. A third armed man stood over them. 

Blair searched the frightened faces till his gaze rested on the one that he sought. Jim. Blair almost cried in relief. Jim was staring back at him. The big man was sitting on the floor like the rest, at the end of the line. He stared back at Blair, shocked, amazed and very very angry. 

Blair took in the sight of his sentinel. He had a shoulder wound, that was obvious. It looked as though the bleeding had stopped though. He needed a doctor. Blair was so engrossed in his examination of his partner that it took him a moment to realize that the man with the gun was speaking to him. 

"Are you listening to me cop!" When the man was sure he had Blair's attention, he repeated his question. "I said, what is this about a problem with our demands." The small man punctuated his question by jabbing Blair in the side with his gun. Blair flinched but held the man's gaze. 

"I'm sorry about that. There is no problem with your demands. The helicopter and money will be here as planned. I only told you that so that you would let me in." 

Blair was totally unprepared for the gun butt that caught him on his left cheekbone. He fell hard, his head spinning. The bearded man grabbed Blair's arm. 

"Hold on a sec Hal. Lets hear why the kid would want to come in here." The younger man's eyes bugged out. 

"Are you nuts Pete? Its some sort of trap. Why else would he come in here?" The big man looked down at Blair who stared back at him, his vision clearing. "Well, little man. Lets hear it." 

"Jim?" Blair glanced over at Jim who looked ready of take them all on. The bearded man followed his gaze. 

"Well, well, what do we have here. Do you know our hero over here. He tried to take my gun earlier. Didn't turn out so well did it blue eyes." The man was speaking to Jim directly, smirking. Blair didn't understand what was going on. Why was this man staring at Jim like that. Blair didn't like it one bit. 

Jim struggled to stand. The blood loss had weakened him. "Leave him alone you son of a bitch." Jim had managed to get to his feet but swayed slightly. "Blair come over here." Blair stood up but was stopped by a hand in his hair. 

"Well now, I don't think so. I still need to hear why you came in here honey." Pete turned Blair to face him. Blair stood firm and spoke clearly, grateful that Jim was not in his line of sight. 

"I came in here to be with my partner. If he dies here today I wanted the chance to tell him that I love him." Blair heard Jim's gasp of surprise? Pain? Blair gritted his teeth at the tightening of the grip in his hair and continued. "You see, I've been Jim partner, his friend, his confidante, his teacher and his student. I want the opportunity to be his life, his soulmate, his love, if he will have me?" Blair finished in a soft voice, and looked at the floor. 

"Blair...." Jim's strangled reply was all that was heard in the completely silent room. All eyes were on Blair and the drama before them. 

The large bearded felon laughed and spun Blair around to face Jim. "Him. You think that HE wants YOU." The man began to laugh harder and Blair blushed deep red. God, he was right, what had he been thinking, maybe they'd kill him now so that he didn't have to look at Jim, didn't have to face him with this between them. What had he done. Blair started to cry. Quiet tears rolled down his face as he held himself still refusing to meet Jim's eyes. 

"Oh look the baby is crying." Hal joined in the laughter. 

Blair had never been more humiliated in his life. He wanted to die. 

"Stop it!" Jim roared. He started forward. The bearded man waved off the third gunman and watched with amusement as Jim stumbled forward. Hal stepped back as Jim approached keeping the gun trained on him. Jim didn't even notice the second man. All he saw was the large bearded man who was hurting Blair. "How dare you touch him. You worthless piece of shit." The bearded man made the mistake of thinking that Jim was no threat to him and let him get close enough to touch him. Jim grabbed the hand that was in his partner's hair and twisted, at the same time he swung his other arm up and hit the man in the throat with the edge of his hand. The large man went down like a rock, clutching his throat, gasping. 

With the end of his strength Jim grabbed Blair and then began to fall. Blair supported Jim on the way down, cushioning his fall as much as he could. Hal stepped forward. "You aren't going to live to regret that hero." He brought his gun level with Jim's chest as he lay on the floor. Blair desperately threw himself across his partner, shielding his body with his own. 

"No, no. Look your friend is still breathing. He's going to be okay. Listen, they will never let you out of here if you kill someone. Come on, let it go man. Please. He won't bother you anymore. Please." Blair pleaded with the man as Jim struggled to throw him off. 

The lights went out. 

Suddenly everyone was screaming, Hal pulled the gun away from Jim and towards the window, and started firing. Jim finally managed to dislodge Blair and rolled to cover him as the tear gas filled the room. Blair could hear bullets around them and prayed that they lived to regret his words. 

As suddenly as it started it was over. Police swarmed the bank. The thieves were deftly arrested and paramedics ran to the hostages. Blair could hear cries of pain around him, but Jim was silent and a dead weight. Blair began to scream. 

"Jim! Jim! Simon, help me!" Blair knew Simon had to be close and then he was there. Simon and Brown gently lifted the unconscious man off of Blair. Blair sat up immediately as they laid Jim back down and called for a medic. Blair ran his hands over the most important person in his life, crying and searching for injuries. He only found the shoulder injury. Blair slumped over Jim's unconscious form in relief, clutching his bloody shirt, not caring about the blood, the other policemen, nothing except the fact that Jim was alive. He stayed laying on top of Jim until Simon gently pulled him away. 

"Come on kid, let the paramedics work. He's going to be okay." Simon held onto Blair's shoulders. Blair looked up at him, sorrow in his eyes. 

"Jim will never forgive me Simon. I've made a big mistake." Blair shook his head. How could he have been so stupid. Jim wasn't gay. Oh God, he would make him leave or even worse he would pity him and let him stay. 

Simon was confused. "What are you talking about Blair? Ellison might be very angry about the way you came in here, but he'll get over it." Simon tried to talk sense into Sandburg. Blair just shook his head and muttered. 

"I've got to go with him Simon. I'll stay with him as long as he will let me." Blair hung his head not wanting to look at anyone and began to follow the paramedics and Jim to the ambulance. Blair was stopped momentarily by a female hostage. She put her hand on his face briefly and whispered. 

"It was beautiful, you have no reason to be ashamed." Blair tried to smile at her as Simon looked even more confused, then hurried to the waiting ambulance. 

11:30pm found Blair sitting by Jim's bedside holding his hand. Blair stared at Jim's handsome face. He looked beautiful... peaceful. Blair heard the door open and felt Simon's hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey Sandburg, how is he doing?" Blair didn't look up, he continued to gaze at Jim. He wanted to memorise every inch of him. Pull the memories so deep that he would never forget this man. Blair answered Simon. 

"He is doing great Simon. Jim will be fine." Blair smiled at that. It could have been so much worse. 

Simon shifted uncomfortably. "Ah, Blair. I talked to some of the other hostages." Blair bent his head further, wishing he could climb under the bed. 

"Don't Simon. Please. Just leave it alone, okay." 

"Alright Sandburg, but just don't sell Jim short okay. The jury is not in on how he feels about this yet." Simon patted Blair's shoulder. "Oh, and I arranged for you to stay here all night." 

Blair thanked Simon gratefully and Simon left. 

Blair rested his forehead on the side of the bed. What was he going to do? How could he make Jim understand? "Oh Jim, I'm so sorry man. I didn't mean to put you in this position." Blair spoke out loud. He jumped when Jim answered. 

"Hey buddy, not your fault. I'm the idiot who just had to balance his bank book on New Year's Eve." Blair sat up quickly and glanced at Jim's bright eyes. He quickly remembered and glanced down again, dropping Jim's hand. Jim reached up and pushed Blair's hair back with one hand so that he could see his face. 

"Blair? Hey now, what's this?" Jim brushed Blair's cheek and his hand came away wet. "Why the tears love? I'm okay. Are you hurt?" Jim tried to sit up suddenly worried about his guide. 

Blair's head shot up. Did Jim just call him love? "Did you just call me love?" Blair held his breath. Jim looked suddenly shy. 

"Ah, yeah...I guess...why don't you like it...I'll stop...hell I 've never been in love with a man before you know, cut me some slack okay? Blair? I'm sorry, what's wrong?" Jim was beginning to get really concerned as Blair began to cry in earnest. 

"J-Jim...y-you really l-love me? Truly?" Blair grasped Jim's hand and looked into his eyes. 

Jim smiled finally understanding. "I'm sorry love. I thought I told you that back in the bank. Maybe I just dreamed I did. I love you Blair. I have for a while. I'm not exactly sure what to do about it but whatever I have to offer, its yours." Jim smoothed away Blair's tears, feeling like crying himself. 

"Jim. I was so scared. No, you didn't tell me in the bank." Blair slapped Jim lightly, laughing. 

"Hey love, easy. I'm wounded remember." Jim felt lighter than he had in years. Blair loved him. The mechanics still scared him a bit but together they would work it out. 

The clock struck midnight. All around them they could hear the sounds of people ringing in the new year. Blair and Jim only had eyes for each other. Blair stood beside Jim's bed and leaned over. Jim heard his heart rate increase and felt his own do the same. Blair leaned close so that his lips were almost, but not touching Jim's. He breathed and felt Jim's breath on his lips and shivered. Jim couldn't take the suspense anymore and as the new year rang in, lifted his head and brought their lips together. Jim felt a shock as they kissed gently, affirming their love. The kiss deepened and Blair opened his mouth and invited Jim in. Jim gladly accepted as he curled his fingers in Blair's hair trying to pull the younger man closer. When the last strains of midnight faded, they broke apart gasping. Blair turned to a blushing Jim. 

"1998 is going to be a very, very good year." 

* * *

End Under Fire. 


End file.
